Narnia's Bright Future
by Story-Lover-1989
Summary: Set 4 months after 'Prince Caspian'. Caspian has return to the ruins of Cair Paravel to have it rebuilt and become his new home, while there it comes to his attention that his father had arranged his marriage to a Princess from Archenland long before his death. A girl he has never met. But when a mysterious stranger turns up in Narnia can King Caspian go through with the marriage?
1. We're Under Attack

"Princess Ivese Vorecha"

Ivese turned around to the sound of her name being called and found her father's most trusted and loyal friend running towards her with a handful of clothes and food. The castle, her home, was under attack. When Keller reached her he forced the bundle into her arms and ushered her to follow him. He led her through the castles twisted corridors so fast it wasn't long before Ivese lost her baring's and didn't know where she was. It was when she heard the panicked grunts of the horses she knew Keller had taken her the back way to the stables.

"You must ride to Narnia, and stay there until your father or I myself come and find you. It is of up most importance no one is to find out who you are for knowing you will mean certain danger, no word of your whereabouts is to reach Archenland Princess."

Keller didn't give her a reason why but if her father trusted him to get her to safety then trusted him to have told her all she needed to know. While Keller readied her horse Ivese went to the back of the stables, took of her dress and pulled on the one Keller had brought down, once she was suitable dressed all she had left to do was pull on the cape to keep her warm while she rode. Returning to Keller she found one horse ready for her departure.

"Are you not accompanying me?"

"No Princess. I must remain here and help your father to the best of my ability. I won't allow this castle or this land to fall into the wrong hands while I still have a breath left to breath."

Ivese would miss how Keller took everything to the extreme and she would also miss how he always protected her, she was on her own from now on out and she had to do all she could now to protect herself. Turning she gave Keller a quick hug before he helped her onto the horse, smacking his flanks and sent her on her way. To avoid detection Ivese kept to the walls, and once out the place grounds headed straight into the trees. Slowing to a canter Ivese looked to her horse.

"On to Narnia Ackor"

"Yes your majesty."

Glancing back on last time at her home Ivese spurred Ackor on and didn't try to stop the tears from falling. In her heart Ivese knew she would never see her home, her land or her family again.

During the ride to Narnia Ivese and Ackor had to follow the mountains to remain out of sight and to make sure they weren't being followed. Archenland was a hilly nation and Ivese knew if she rode to the top of the hills she would be spotted so she took the long route between the valleys of the hills and avoided all the settlements along the way. She couldn't risk being seen as word of her would reach home and it wouldn't be long until the people who invaded her homeland would come looking for her.

During her journey to Narnia Ivese needed to come up with a story as to why she was in Narnia. She knew little of Narnia, all she knew was it was to the North of Archenland and King Caspian X was ruler. Ivese needed a story, who she was and where she came from. She knew she had to keep to Keller's rules but if he or her father never came for her what would she do then? If her father or Keller didn't return within the next two to three months, Ivese would tell Caspian the truth. Until then she was a nobody from Archenland.


	2. Reepicheep

Ivese decided it was time to stop and rest for the night when she saw how dark the evening sky was getting. It felt like only minutes ago that she was helped to escape Archenland, but she knew it had in fact been hours since she had left. Pulling Ackor to a stop she got off him and let her mind wander to how her father and family were coping. She knew as long as he believed she was safe he would be happy but until Ivese knew he was safe she would worry. She wished she had a way of contacting him without the risk or either returning to Archenland or word getting back to whoever had invaded that she had escaped.

"Ackor do you think my family are safe?"

Ackor looked up at her from the patch of grass he was grazing on. By the look in his eyes Ivese knew he, like her, feared the worst but didn't want to upset her by voicing his feelings. Who could a horse say to a Princess who had lost her home and her family in one day and didn't know by whom, why, or if she would ever be able to return again.

"I believe for them to remain safe you must remain hidden."

Ivese knew there had to be a reason for her escape but she didn't understand why she had to be the one, her younger brother and sister had remained behind, but she had been forced to leave and hide in Narnia, she didn't understand why. Ivese noticed something different about Narnia than her home land, you could see the sky.

In Archenland there where so many hills and mountains most of the night sky was blocked out by there and the land was heavily covered with shadows for most of the day, but not Narnia. Narnia was a wondrous place. Ivese had found a glade for herself and Ackor to rest in, it was a large circular glade with a pile of logs in the center. It never occurred to Ivese that someone might have recently been using this glade for themselves or still currently using it, but Ackor did.

"My lady do you believe it is safe to remain here? Whoever stacked those logs could return to collect them soon."

Ivese looked down and saw that Ackor was right. The logs where set up to precise to just put there for any other reason than someone was using them as firewood. She didn't know where else to go nor was she sure if she should stay. If she stayed she'd be discovered but she also wasn't sure if that would e a good or a bad thing. If she was discovered she would possible be able to get some help but there was no guarantee that whoever was staying in this glade was going to help her. Ivese sat down to rest for she was tired and weary and before long she had fallen asleep with her back against a tree. Sensing she wasn't going to be waking anytime soon Ackor lay down next to her and kept guard.

…

Ivese was nudged awake by Ackor and rubbed her eyes before turning to him. The words what's wrong died on her lips when she saw he wasn't looking at her but something that seemed to be behind her. Slowly turning to glance behind, Ivese was confused. Standing not three feet from her was a mouse. But this was no ordinary mouse, the mouse was no bigger than her knee, upon his head he wore a gold ring encircling his ear with a red feather and across his body was a sword. Ivese looked at the mouse with wonder, she had never seen a mouse like him before. In Archenland all the mice there where small, but here was a mouse ten times their size and by the look in his eyes, this mouse was incredible intelligent.

"Can I be of some assistance."

A talking mouse should have shocked Ivese, but after all she did have a talking horse and she knew he couldn't have been the only animal capable of speech so when this little mouse spoke to her she wasn't afraid or shocked, she was relieved that there was an animal here who might be able to help her.

"My name is Reepicheep my lady and I am here to escort you to Cair Paravel and King Caspian. It's not safe for a maiden to remain alone in the forest after dark with nothing but her faithful companion."

This mouse was smooth with words. He had barely spoken three sentences and already he had complimented herself and her horse, it was like he knew who she was. Like he knew she was royalty, but he couldn't know that because she had left anything that would betray who she really was with Keller back at Archenland and now she just looked like a common Narnian.

"That would be very helpful."

Taking Ackor by their reins she followed the mouse out of the forest and began her internal discussion on what she was going to tell people, who was she and where did she come from? Looking at the mouse she realized it must have been his glade she had stumbled upon and she was very grateful he hadn't taken offence. She hoped this King would be just as grateful.

**So so so sorry t has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I have been very busy with a new job, but hopefully these chapters will appear more often now :) **


End file.
